Mizahar
Mizahar This page is the entry point to Mizahar's lore, a wealth of information on the setting as well as the nature and structure of the website. General information Mizahar is a dedicated, friendly, free community where we write stories set in our original fantasy world. It is an open-ended roleplaying game, a writing environment, and a place for creative minds to hang out together. The general concept is that you make a character and write about him or her by posting in a forum. Other characters or moderators will respond to your posts, thus progressing the story (Collaborative storytelling). There is room for the entire spectrum of writers and roleplayers in our community. Some people write to see their characters become stronger. Others love the story itself, the feeling that nobody knows where it's going next. Some hone their writing skills, yet others want to develop the world. You decide what you want out of the Mizahar experience. 'What kind of fantasy do you write here?' Original fantasy, meaning fantasy that does not borrow from Tolkien. No Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Orcs. No emo vampires or other overdone themes. See Theme and Creative Manifesto for more. 'What is the storyline like?' There is no single storyline in Mizahar, though some story arcs are more overarching than others. All fiction here takes place in an open-ended world detailed in this wiki. Mizahar is the name given to a continent on the northern hemisphere of a planet orbiting a single sun. This continent was once the home of a vast and advanced civilization. An endless war between two great empires led to divine cataclysm known as the Valterrian that reshaped the continent and killed most of the inhabitants. Now, some five centuries afterward, Mizahar is at a pivotal point. In the city of Syliras, a group of knights seeking to restore order to the world have made their headquarters -- but they are not the only ones with an agenda. A dizzying range of peoples, tribes, and organizations also seek to make their mark, from the savage Myrian warriors to the anarchists of Sunberth, the wandering tribes of Eyktol, and the undead wizards of Sahova, as well as many, many others. All have competing goals, philosophies, religions -- and opportunities. 'How do I start a character?' It's easy, but if you are totally new, we suggest that you read the Starting Guide. There is also a Questions and Answers forum where you can have your doubts resolved. You will need to register an account first. Remember that your account name is your character's name. How much do I need to know? Mizahar's lore can look daunting at first, but you do not need to be familiar with the vast majority of it. However, there are a few quick points that will better help you understand the world and figure out if Mizahar is the place for you. These can be found in the Things You Need To Know section. Browsing the Lore Mizahar's Lore uses the same wiki software that powers Wikipedia. There is no right way to browse it, though there are some important articles you may want to peruse first. Out-of-character resources *Starting Guide *Skill Guide *Starting packages *Rules *Chat Rules *Character sheet *Definitions and Terminology *Terms of Use *Creative Manifesto *Help Desk *Theme *Storyteller *Maps *Storyteller Guide *BBC Code Guide In-character resources *Magic *Gnosis *Magic list *Money *Monsters *Races *Religion *Skills *City list *Price list *Calendar *Factions *Timestamping *Map of The Cities of Mizahar Contributing to Mizahar There are three main ways to contribute to the game world of Mizahar, and of course, dozens of secondary ways of lending a hand. People can be helpful just by offering a new player some advice or answering a question in the Question and Answer Forum. But to get the best of the Mizaharian Experience, contributing surpasses all else. First and foremost anyone who helps in the collaborative storytelling process is a considered a valuable contributor to Mizahar. If you create a character and contribute by roleplaying in an interactive way with others, you are donating your time and energy towards the overall fun of the group (even if you are evil!). As you promote and advance your character's stories, you will help others promote and advance their characters stories. Each character adds depth and color to the game, adding a wealth of diversity and dimension. Secondly, new world development is always welcome. Elaborate on a Mizaharian Concept by adding a new skill, lore, or helping to develop a faction, or flesh out a city or other domain. The wiki section of Mizahar is a vast growing resource that depends on contributions to keep its organic nature diverse and growing. We have elaborate development sections (religion, geography, race, skills, etc) within the Forums which are always open for discussion. So, feel free to start a discussion in one of the Development Forums and ask the collective group what they think! Mizahar is also a haven for writers, musicians, and artists. Please feel free to post up your work - anything from a chapter in a novel you are working on, to a poem, to a piece of artwork and request some feedback even if it is just a work in progress. Because we are a community, Mizahar also hosts periodic (usually once a season) contests in various generas. Some of these will be related directly to the Mizahar game, others will be simply 'In honor of Valentines Day, submit a poem!' type situations. Winners will be awarded medals showcasing their award and their work will be displayed in special galleries or threads designed only for Contest Winners. Within Mizahar's pages, people are encouraged to participate however they feel comfortable and as often as they like. Feel free to suggest, at any time, other ways we can draw the community closer together and enrich the Mizaharian Experience for all.